Dark Lullaby
by Yuri Masochist
Summary: FF YAOI! ChulKyu HeechulxKyuhyun ! Horror Nonsense, bagi yang gak suka jangan baca! "Hidup dalam dendam dan kebencian akan melahirkan sebuah kekuatan." Second person POV! Nonsense! Inget, nonsense! Hidup Crack Pair! OOC! Alur cepet! Gak masuk akal!


**Author :** Yuri Masochist or Han Youngra

**Title :** Dark Lullaby

**Cast :** ChulKyu | WonKyu

**Genre :** Horror

**Rated :** T maybe?

**Type : **Yaoi

**Length : **One Shot

**Summary :** Hidup dalam **dendam** dan **kebencian** akan melahirkan sebuah **kekuatan**.

**Disclaimer :** They are God's mine T^T except this story is mine :]

**Warning : **This is **YAOI** fic! **Boyxboy**! **Crackpair**! **Do not bash**! **Alur kecepetan**! **Cerita berantakan**! **Judul beda sama isi cerita**! **OOC**! **NONSENSE FANFICTION**!

**A/n :** FF ini memakai second person POV. Dan second person POV itu ada pada Heechul.

.

.

.

Hidup dalam **dendam** dan **kebencian** akan melahirkan sebuah **kekuatan**.

.

.

**Dark Lullaby**

A Horror-Nonsense Fanfiction

**.:o Yuri Masochist Presents o:.**

"Aku kembali hidup... untuk membalaskan dendam"

Heechul-Kyuhyun

.

.

.

Mungkin untuk orang kebanyakan, mereka akan menghabiskan waktu bersama dengan pasangannya. Entah itu di pagi hari, siang hari, sore hari maupun malam hari seperti ini. Pasanganmu akan berbagi kehangatan denganmu, berbagi tawa maupun tangis, berbagi kisah dan cerita. Mungkin itu adalah kegiatan rutin yang akan dilakukan oleh setiap pasangan.

Namun hal itu berbeda padamu. Kau tak terlihat bersama pasanganmu sekarang. Yang terlihat adalah kau dengan raut wajah yang penuh dengan emosi, masuk ke dalam mobil dan keluar dari garasi rumahmu segera. Kau memukul stir mobil dengan keras, menghasilkan bunyi 'duag' yang membuat denyutan pada otot tanganmu. Tetapi itu sama sekali bukan suatu masalah bagimu. Yang kini sedang kau permasalahkan adalah satu pesan yang masuk ke dalam nomormu. Nomor yang kau kenali, bahkan si pengirimnya. Pesan yang memuat beberapa kalimat yang membuatmu rela menjadi pembunuh sekarang juga. Beberapa baris kalimat yang membuatmu menaikkan kecepatan mobilmu, menuju ke sebuah tempat yang sudah kau pastikan dimana sosok pengirim pesan itu berada bersama dengan kekasihmu, yang sejak pagi hari tadi tak dapat kau temukan ataupun hubungi.

Kau melemparkan handphone-mu ke jok di samping kemudi. Kilat kemarahan tampak di bola matamu ketika bayangan kalimat itu terngiang di pikiranmu.

**From : Choi Siwon**

**Oh, sekarang aku tahu apa alasanmu tak ingin Kyuhyun didekati oleh siapapun. Karena dia begitu 'nikmat', bukan? Ah, beruntungnya aku karena dia dengan rela memberikan tubuhnya padaku tanpa ada paksaan sama sekali. Sebaiknya kau segera menemukan kami sebelum aku kembali 'memakan'nya sampai besok.**

"Argh!"

Kau menggeram dan menginjak pedal gas dengan emosi. Sebentar lagi, sebentar lagi kau akan sampai ke tempat yang kau pastikan mereka ada disana. Kau harus segera sampai. Kau harus segera membawa kekasihmu pergi bersamamu.

**~8:..o..:8~**

Kau mempercepat langkahmu ketika kakimu berhasil membawamu keluar dari lift di lantai 38 apartement yang kau datangi. Emosi di dadamu sudah tak dapat kau kendalikkan. Matamu memancarkan kebencian. Kau harus segera membawa kekasihmu pulang, detik ini juga.

Di hadapan pintu bernomor 319 kau menghentikkan langkahmu.

Tanpa tarikan napas sedikitpun, kau meraih handel pintu dan membukanya secara kasar. Entah itu sebuah kebetulan atan kesengajaan, pintu berwarna putih itu tidak terkunci. Kau segera mengambil langkah masuk ke dalam apartment, melewati lorong kecil dimana banyak pasang sepatu yang berjajar dan kemudian keluar di ruang tengah.

Kau tak menemukan apapun disana, selain sesuatu yang membuat matamu membulat.

Kaos biru muda milik Kyuhyun di atas sofa, berantakan dan kusut. Apa itu artinya... yang Siwon katakan benar?

Kau segera menamparkan pandanganmu ke segala arah, mencari sesuatu. Dan matamu menangkap sebuah pintu yang sedikit terbuka. Kau yakin bahwa di dalam kamar Siwon kau akan mendapatkan jawabannya. Hal yang sangat tak lucu jika digunakan sebagai alasan bahwa ini hanya sebuah lelucon untuk hari ulang tahunmu. For God sake! Ulang tahunmu bahkan masih berbulan-bulan lagi lamanya!

Kakimu segera mengambil langkah kasar menuju pintu itu. Dengan kasar kau menendang pintu dan membuatnya terbuka.

Dan bukan sebuah leluconlah yang kau lihat di hadapanmu.

Ada seseorang yang duduk di atas ranjang, berbalut selimut putih di pinggangnya. Bertelanjang dada dengan mata yang membulat lebar ketika dia menangkap sosokmu. Dialah Cho Kyuhyun-mu. Kekasihmu. Belahan jiwamu yang umurnya terpaut lebih muda lima tahun darimu. Yang sangat kau cintai, kau lindungi dan kau sayangi. Duduk berbalut selimut—dan telanjang—di atas ranjang sahabatmu. Sahabat sejak kau duduk di bangku SMU dahulu, selama bertahun-tahun lamanya.

Tanganmu mengepal keras. Kuku jarimu menusuk kulit telapak tanganmu, seolah dengan melakukan hal itu kau dapat membebaskan rasa sakit di dadamu. Kau menggeleng pelan melihat kekasihmu yang menatapmu dengan tatapan bersalah, meminta maaf. Kau tak dapat menerima semua yang telah dilakukannya dengan mudah. Kau harus mencari sosok sahabatmu itu. Kau harus membuat perhitungan padanya.

"Hee—Heechul hyung... ma-maafkan ak-aku..."

Permohonan maaf itu seperti angin untukmu. Kau tak ingin mendengar kalimat busuk seperti itu. Kalimat permintaan maaf yang telat untuk diucapkan ketika seseorang telah melakukan sesuatu dengan keadaaan sadar, dan segera meminta maaf ketika perbuatannya diketahui. Orang bodoh manapun tak akan semudah itu untuk memaafkan penghianatan seperti ini!

"Ma-maafkan aku..."

Isakan lembut yang biasanya akan membuatmu segera memeluk tubuhnya dan menenangkannya kali ini tak bekerja, sama sekali tak kau lakukan. Kau ingin untuk memukul tubuh kekasihmu saat ini, agar dia tahu bagaimana sakitnya dirimu. Namun, hal pertama yang ingin kau lakukan adalah menemukan sosok Choi Siwon dan memberinya perhitungan.

Kau hendak berbalik namun sebuah tusukan panjang yang terasa sangat panas menusuk di punggungmu. Kau meringis kecil bersamaan ketika Kyuhyun menjerit. Kau berusaha untuk membalikkan tubuhmu dan melihat Siwon sudah berdiri menyeringai kepadamu, dengan sebilah pisau panjang di tangannya.

"Siwon hyung, apa yang kau lakukan?" jerit Kyuhyun.

Kau berniat untuk memukulnya namun kau menerima satu tusukkan lagi, kali ini di perutmu. Kau meringis, tubuhmu menunduk memegangi luka baru yang di buat Siwon dengan pisaunya.

"Sudah kuduga kau akan datang. Kau masuk ke dalam perangkapku, Heechul-ah."

Kau merintih. Darah merembes di bajumu, mengotori telapak tanganmu yang berusaha menahan aliran darah yang keluar.

"Siwon hyung! Kenapa kau melakukan hal itu?"

Buagh!

Ada sebuah benturan keras yang kau dapatkan di kepalamu. Rasanya begitu berat dan menyakitkan. Setelah itu dapat kau lihat tongkat baseball jatuh membentur lantai. Kau yakin benda itu yang menghantam kepalamu.

Kau dapat melihat Siwon tertawa. Kau menjatuhkan tubuhmu menjadi posisi duduk. Siwon menepuk kepalamu dengan pisau itu, kemudian dia mengambil posisi jongkok dan tertawa meremehkan di hadapan wajahmu.

"Jika Heechul mati, kau bisa bersamaku, bukan, Kyuhyun-ah?"

Kau dapat merasakan bahwa pandanganmu mulai mengabur, ada banyak gambaran yang kau lihat. Mungkin bukan gambaran, namun pikiran. Kau tak bisa melakukan apapun sekarang dengan dua luka tusuk di tubuhmu. Rasanya sakit. Bahkan suara dari Kyuhyun sudah hampir teredam. Mulai tak terdengar. Kau merasakan kepalamu berat sekarang.

"_Kau harus mulai curiga kepada Siwon."_

"_Bagaimana aku bisa curiga kepadanya, Donghae-ah? Dia sahabatku. Kau terlalu berlebihan."_

"_Tetapi dia sangat akrab dengan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun itu pacarmu, apa kau tak peduli dengan hal itu?"_

"_Mungkin Kyuhyun menganggap Siwon sebagai kakaknya. Ayolah Donghae, jangan berlebihan. Aku masih punya hal penting lain yang harus dilakukan daripada berdebat masalah sesuatu yang tidak mungkin terjadi."_

"_Tetapi aku melihat mereka di cafe tadi."_

"_Lalu? Bukankah kau juga sering pergi ke cafe berdua dengan Kibum sementara pacarmu, Eunhyuk, tak ikut?"_

"_Itu berbeda. Aku dan Kibum jelas berteman, tetapi Siwon dan Kyuhyun berceda cerita. Tadi aku melihat Siwon dan Kyuhyun... berciuman."_

"Heechul hy-hyung..."

"Ssh, Kyuhyunie, diam disitu."

Kau merasakan pandanganmu sudah semakin mengabur. Semuanya terasa sangat berat di kepalamu. Sebelum kau kehilangan kesadaranmu, matamu masih bisa menangkap bahwa Siwon mendekatkan ujung pisaunya mendekatimu. Kau mendengar Kyuhyun menjerit lagi. Jeritan ketakutan sebelum rasa panas merobek dadamu dan membuatmu kehilangan napas.

JLEB!

"_Bohong. Yang kau katakan bohong, Donghae. Aku sudah bertanya kepada Kyuhyun maupun Siwon sendiri tentang apa yang kau lihat di cafe beberapa hari yang lalu. Dan jawaban apa yang kudapat dari mulut mereka berdua? Keduanya mengatakan bahwa saat itu ada sesuatu masuk ke dalam mata Kyuhyun, dan mungkin ketika kau lewat yang kau lihat adalah ketika Siwon meniup mata Kyuhyun. Posisi seperti itu memang seperti berciuman. Kau tidak bisa menyimpulkan begitu saja bahwa Siwon dan Kyu—"_

"_Lihat ini. Ini bukti baru agar kau percaya padaku. Aku mendapatkan foto ini di salah satu cafe lain kemarin. Kau bisa lihat? Siwon dan Kyuhyun berciuman dan foto ini adalah bukti nyata dariku untukmu."_

"Siwon hyung! Kau membunuhnya? Astaga! As-astaga!"

Dan satu tarikan napas terakhirmu mengiringi kepergianmu.

**~8:..o..:8~**

"_Maaf, Kyuhyun-ssi. Kami tak bisa menyelamatkan saudara Heechul. Kami telah berusaha semampu kami dan—"_

"_Bohong! Heechul hyung belum mati! Kalian berbohong!"_

"_Sshh, Kyuhyun tenanglah. Ini di rumah sakit, jangan membuat kegaduhan."_

"_Maafkan kami..."_

"_Kalian dokter yang tidak becus! Rumah sakit ini payah! Mengapa kalian tidak berusaha, huh? Heechul hyung masih hidup! Dia pasti akan hidup!"_

"_Maafkan kami. Kami sudah berusaha sebisa mungkin."_

"_Tidak! Kalian tidak berusaha! Kalian tidak becus! Kalian membu—"_

"_Kyuhyun-ah! Heechul sudah meninggal! Dia tak mungkin masih bisa hidup jika Siwon menusuknya tepat di dada! Sadarlah Kyuhyun-ah!"_

"_T-tapi Donghae hyung, ini semua tidak boleh terj—jadi..."_

**Ada sebuah perjanjian.**

"_Donghae hyung... huks... aku tahu ini salahku... ta-tapi..."_

"_Sshh... Kyu. Kau melakukan hal yang benar. Kau telah memasukkan Siwon ke dalam penjara. Ssh, tenang Kyu. Tenang..."_

"_A-aku... hiks... jika aku ti-tidak selingkuh de-dengan Siwon hyung... huks... Hee-Heechul hyung tak akan seperti ini..."_

"_Sshh, kau tak salah Kyu."_

"_Hee-Heechul hyung..."_

"_Sshhh, dia sudah tak ada Kyu. Sshh tenanglah. Sekarang biarkan Heechul pergi, kita bersiap untuk pemakamannya. Ayo, lepaskan dia."_

"_Hee-Heechul h-hyung..."_

"_Kyu sudahlah. Ah, maafkan teman saya. Dia memang sangat terpukul. Tetapi kalian bisa membawa mayat Heechul sekarang, biar saya yang mengurusi teman saya."_

"_Ja-jangan..."_

"_Kyu, Heechul harus segera dimakamkan." _

**Yang kau buat bersama dengan seseorang.**

"_Semoga dia diterima disisi-Nya."_

"_Amin."_

"_Aku ingin balasan yang setimpal untuk si pembunuh!"_

"_Ada kalimat terakhir, Kyuhyun-ah?"_

"_Jangan... kumohon... Heechul hyung masi—"_

"_Dia sudah mati Kyu."_

"_Jangan tutup peti mati itu! A-aku ingin mengatakkan sesuatu."_

"_Silahkan, Kyuhyun."_

"_..."_

"_Ayo Kyuhyun, katakan sesuatu. Tuhan pasti akan mendengar doamu untuk Heechul. Kita sedang berada di gereja sekarang."_

"_Hee-Heechul hyung... maafkan aku... aku ti-tidak bermaksud... huks... untuk berselingkuh... ta-tapi aku... maafkan aku..."_

"_Perlahan Kyuhyun..."_

"_Heechul hyung... maaf... aku memang bodoh jika aku... jika aku menduakanmu. Kau sangat baik, sungguh... tetapi... Siwon hyung me-menarikku ke dalam pesonanya... aku... aku tak bisa... maaf... maafkan aku, sungguh, maafkan aku..."_

**Dan perjanjian itu membuatmu...**

"_Hhhh!"_

**...kembali hidup.**

"_Pe-pendeta! Dia bernapas ke-kembali! Hee-Heechul hyung kembali hidup!"_

"_Jangan bercanda Kyuhyun-ah. Kita sedang berada di gerej—"_

"_Aku tidak bercanda! Tolong bantu aku! Kemari!"_

"_Apa yang kau lakukan?"_

"_Bantu aku! Lihat, Heechul hyung kembali bernapas!"_

"_Jangan bodoh!"_

"_Di-dia membuka matanya!"_

"_A-astaga! Dia memang kembali hidup!"_

"_Puji Tuhan! Bawa dia ke rumah sakit sekarang!"_

"_Cepat bantu aku!"_

"_Telepon rumah sakit!"_

"_Tuhan, terima kasih."_

**~8:..o..:8~**

Kau duduk di atas ranjang rumah sakit dengan punggung yang kau sandarkan di ujung ranjang. Ada selang infus panjang yang menusuk di punggung tanganmu, membantumu untuk makan padahal kau tidak butuh hal itu. Kau hanya diam, tanpa melakukan apapun. Sudah beberapa hari kau berada disini, beberapa hari setelah kau kembali hidup. Merasakan kembali rasanya bernapas, melihat matahari, merasakan angin dan berbagai kegiatan lain bagi manusia yang hidup. Namun, bukan Tuhan yang membawamu kembali ke dunia, melainkan Dewa Kematian. Kau kembali ke dunia bukan untuk bertemu cintamu, namun untuk membawa cintamu. Membawa cintamu ke dunia baru dimana kau bertemu dengan Dewa Kematian dan membuat sebuah perjanjian.

Perjanjian untuk hidup kekal di dalam Neraka.

Kau menoleh ke arah pintu ketika mendengar suara decitan pelan dari sana. Kau tersenyum, senyum palsu untuk namja yang statusnya masih sebagai kekasihmu setelah insiden sebelum kau mati. Namja manis itu membalas senyumanmu dan kemudian berjalan mendekat ke arahmu, dengan keranjang penuh buah di tangannya. Dia mengambil tempat duduk di kursi di samping ranjangmu. Tangan putih pucatnya—yang sama sepertimu—menyentuh lenganmu setelah dia menyimpan keranjang buah itu di atas meja nakas di samping ranjang.

"Kau sudah merasa lebih baik? Aku membawakan banyak buah untukmu." Jarinya naik perlahan menyentuh dadamu yang terbalut pakaian rumah sakit. "Apa sakit disini?"

Yang dia tanyakan pasti adalah luka tusuk di dadamu. Kau mengangguk, tapi dia mengartikan sesuatu yang berbeda. Kau sakit di dadamu. Di jantungmu, bukan di lukamu.

Ah, namja imut penggila game itu adalah milikmu, kau tahu hal itu. Kau tahu kapan dia akan bersikap manja, jahil, kekanakkan ataupun penurut. Dan kau mencintai segala hal tentangnya. Tetapi, kali ini kau tidak ingin membicarakan tentang cinta. Kau hanya ingin membuat sebuah dosa di bayar dengan sesuatu yang setimpal.

Dia tersenyum lagi dan mengambil sebuah jeruk dari dalam keranjang. Dia mengupas jeruk itu dengan jari lentiknya, melepasnya agar tak bersatu dan menyodorkan satu mendekati mulutmu. Kau membuka mulutmu dan memakan jeruk itu.

"Heechul hyung, kau merasa ada yang aneh atau tidak dengan pengelihatanmu?"

Kau menggeleng menjawab pertanyaan Kyuhyun untukmu. Kau mengeluarkan beberapa biji jeruk dari dalam mulutmu dan meletakkannya di atas meja nakas, tepat di samping keranjang. Kyuhyun memberikan sebuah jeruk lagi padamu dan kau kembali memakannya.

"Aku sangat ketakutan ketika kau kembali hidup. Maksudku, ketika kau kembali membuka matamu, matamu berubah warna. Iris matamu berubah menjadi warna merah darah, seperti sekarang. Selama satu minggu ini setelah kau kembali hidup, iris matamu sama sekali tak berubah seperti dulu, tetap berwarna merah. Dan ketika aku bertanya kepada dokter, beliau mengatakan bahwa tak ada sesuatu yang salah pada pengelihatanmu. Mereka juga tak mengerti mengapa iris matamu berubah, namun mereka mengambil kesimpulan bahwa itu hanya kejadian aneh untuk orang yang kembali hidup setelah dia menerima tiga tusukan di dada, perut dan punggung dan juga pukulan keras di kepala. Aku pikir... Tuhan memang masih sayang padaku. Dia membawamu kembali hidup, aku bahagia Heechul hyung."

Tuhan memang masih sayang pada Kyuhyun, namun Dia tidak sayang kepadamu. Dia membiarkan jiwamu di ambil alih oleh sang Dewa Kematian, oleh iblis penghuni Neraka. Kau tahu bahwa ketika hal itu terjadi, kau harus menyembah pada Tuhan barumu. Sang Dewa Kematian. Dan untuk membuat-Nya senang, kau harus melakukan sesuatu. Sesuatu yang mengharuskanmu kembali hidup untuk melakukannya.

Hidup dalam **dendam** dan **kebencian** akan melahirkan sebuah **kekuatan**.

Dan kau sudah memiliki kekuatan itu di dalam dirimu. Kau hanya perlu menunggu waktu. Waktu yang tepat untuk memberikan sebuah hadiah untuk kekasihmu.

"Heechul hyung..." suara Kyuhyun terdengar lirih kali ini. Kau melihat ke arahnya. Dia menunduk, memainkan buah jeruk yang masih bersatu dengan kulitnya. "Untuk kejadian itu... aku sungguh menyesal... sungguh, maafkan aku."

Tanganmu terulur, menyentuh kepalanya dan menepuknya dengan lembut. Dia mendongak ke arahmu. Kau tahu, kau melihat pada matanya bahwa dia benar-benar menyesali perbuatannya. Jika yang hidup dalam dirimu kali ini adalah asli dirimu seutuhnya, kau akan sangat senang karena diberikan kesempatan kedua untuk hidup. Namun, bukan hanya kau yang menghuni tubuhmu sekarang. Ada jiwa lain, jiwa lain yang hampir mengambil alih seluruh kuasamu. Dan ada yang harus kau lakukan di kehidupan keduamu ini.

Dendam harus dibalas, bukan?

Mau bagaimanapun, rasa sakit dalam penghianatan yang membuatmu menghadapi kematian akan menumbuhkan sebuah kebencian. Dan kebencian itu akan membawamu ke dalam kekuatan baru. Kekuatan untuk membalaskan dendam kepada orang yang kau kasihi, yang membuatmu merasakan sakit yang teramat dalam ini.

Mata yang penuh dengan permintaan maaf itu akhirnya mengeluarkan setetes cairan bening yang begitu berharga. Jika hanya kau yang hidup dalam dirimu, kau akan menenangkannya sekarang, dengan seluruh perasaan cinta. Namun, tanpa harus ditekankan sekali lagi, bukan hanya kau yang berada di tubuhmu. Hal itu membuatmu hidup di dalam kebohongan untuk membawanya kepada kematian.

Kau mencondongkan tubuhmu dan membuat wajah kalian sejajar. Dia memejamkan matanya, tahu apa yang akan kau lakukan kali ini. Kau mengangkat sudut bibirmu sebelum kau menghapus jarak di antara kalian. Bibirmu terselip di antara bibirnya. Menghisap, merasakan bibir satu sama lain.

Setelah itu, ciuman kalan terlepas. Hanya ciuman singkat yang membawa arti. Ada sedikit perasaan nyaman ketika kau bisa menyentuhnya, merasakan bahwa kalian saling memiliki. Namun rasa dendam itu terlalu besar!

Siwon, dia salah! Dia berdosa! Dia merebut sesuatu yang dia ketahui bahwa itu adalah milikmu! Milikmu seutuhnya!

Tetapi, kekasihmu yang mempunyai kesalahan lebih besar. Dosa yang lebih besar. Dia menghianatimu dengan cara tidur dengan sahabatmu sendiri. Dia berhubungan dengan lelaki yang sangat dekat denganmu. Dia menganggap cintamu terhadapnya adalah main-main, yang membuatnya dapat dengan mudah memberikan dirinya pada orang lain!

Penyesalan selalau datang di akhir, benar bukan? Penyesalan datang ketika kau sudah menanamkan dendam pada dirimu. Dendam datang dengan cepat, dan tak mungkin hilang dengan sekejap. Perlu pembalasan yang setimpal untuk membuat dendam itu hilang.

Dendam harus terbalas.

Kyuhyun membuka matanya dan kemudian kalian saling menatap satu sama lain. Dia tersenyum tulus, kau membalasnya dengan senyuman palsu.

"Aku mencintaimu, Heechul hyung."

Kau tersenyum. Hanya tersenyum.

**~8:..o..:8~**

"Heechul, perlu kubantu?"

Kau menoleh ke arah salah satu temanmu yang kini sedang mengantarmu untuk kembali pulang. Percuma dia menawarkan bantuan disini, rumahmu dengan Kyuhyun hanya berjarak beberapa langkah lagi dari mobil Donghae yang telah mengantar kalian kesini. Kau mengibaskan tanganmu ke arah Donghae, yang berdiri bersama Eunhyuk di sampingnya. Kemudian kau menoleh ke arah Kyuhyun yang berada di sampingmu, menautkan jarinya di jarimu.

"Ayo."

Kau tersenyum mendengar ajakan Kyuhyun. Kau melangkahkan kakimu bersamaan dengannya. Ketika pintu rumah sudah berada di hadapan kalian, Kyuhyun mengambil kunci di sakunya dan membuka pintu tersebut. Pintu terbuka. Kau segera masuk ke dalam bersama Kyuhyun, diikuti dengan Donghae dan Eunhyuk yang membawa beberapa barangmu dari rumah sakit.

Kemudian kalian beranjak ke ruang tamu, dimana kau segera mendudukkan tubuhmu di sana dan Kyuhyun mengambil tempat di sampingmu. Eunhyuk dan Donghae menyusul, duduk di sofa yang berhadapan dengan kalian setelah meletakkan barang-barangmu di samping meja.

"Sungguh, aku masih tak percaya kau bisa kembali hidup, Heechul-ah. Maksudku... Tuhan masih sayang kepadamu. Kau diberi kesempatan kedua untuk hidup."

Kau hanya mengulas senyuman tipis membalas ucapan Donghae. Kyuhyun meraih tanganmu kembali dan menautkan jari kalian. Eunhyuk tertawa pelan melihat tingkah Kyuhyun-mu.

"Dan aku senang kepadamu, Kyuhyun. Kau mengambil jalan yang benar untuk memasukkan Siwon ke dalam penjara. Aku bangga kepadamu."

Eunhyuk mengangguk menanggapi. Kau melihat Kyuhyun berdiri dari duduknya, membuat tautan jari kalian terlepas. Kau bersama kedua temanmu memandang Kyuhyun bingung.

"Ah, aku hampir lupa. Kalian mau minum apa, Donghae hyung? Eunhyuk hyung?"

Eunhyuk mengibaskan tangannya dan berdiri. Donghae segera mengikuti apa yang dilakukannya. "Tak usah Kyuhyun-ah. Aku dan Donghae akan pulang sekarang."

"Ta-tapi..."

"Heechul-ah, istirahatlah. Kyuhyun, jaga Heechul ya." kata Donghae. Dia meraih tangan Eunhyuk dan menggenggamnya. "Kami pulang dulu."

"B-biar aku antar..."

"Ah, tidak usah." Donghae mengibaskan tangannya. "Kami sudah hapal pintu rumahmu, benar bukan?"

"Ya tapi rasanya tidak sopan menging—"

"Gwenchana. Lebih baik kau temani Heechul saja. Heechul-ah, kami pulang ya. Cepat sembuh."

Dan setelah itu, kedua temanmu melangkahkan kaki menuju pintu keluar dan menghilang dari batas pandanganmu setelah menutup pintu. Kyuhyun mengambil posisi duduk lagi di sampingmu. Kemudian kau merasakan kepalanya menyandar di bahumu, kau mengusapnya dengan lembut.

"Maafkan aku..."

"Berhentilah meminta maaf." katamu.

Kau merasakan baju bagian bahumu basah. Kau menoleh dan melihat Kyuhyun menangis di bahumu. Kau mengusap kepalanya dengan gerakan yang lebih lembut, bahkan sangat lembut.

Jika hati manusiamu masih bersamamu, kau akan menenangkannya dengan tulus. Namun yang kau lakukan sekarang adalah perlakuan palsu. Perlakuan palsu untuk membalaskan dendam. Bagaimanapun juga Dewa Kematian telah memperbolehkanmu untuk hidup dan membalas dendammu, bukan? Mana mungkin kau mengingkari janjimu kepada Dia.

Jarimu terulur ke arah wajahnya dan kemudian menarik dagunya. Dia mendongak ke arahmu, memandangmu sayu. Kau mendekatkan wajahmu dan kemudian mencium bibirnya. Lembut, dengan sangat lembut.

"Aku mencintaimu, Heechul hyung."

**~8:..o..:8~**

"Aku mencintaimu, Heechul hyung. Selamanya... enhnn..."

Selamanya? Hahaha.

Apanya yang 'selamanya', eum? Selamanya aku akan menduakanmu, begitu? Jika dia mencintaimu selamanya, dia tidak akan tidur dengan Siwon, benar bukan?

Sebelum kau bertemu dengan Kyuhyun, kau memang sudah tak mengenal kata 'selamanya'. Kau tak percaya dengan kata 'selamanya'. 'Selamanya'... apa arti 'selamanya' yang sebenarnya? Abadi? Kekal? Seterusnya? Ck, kata itu adalah kata bualan yang paling kau benci.

Bodoh.

"Enhh... Hee-Heechul hyu..nghh..."

Cih, tubuh dibawah tubuhmu ini sudah bukan milikmu lagi seutuhnya. Kau tidak tahu berapa kali kekasihmu 'melakukannya' dengan Siwon? Satu kali? Bohong besar jika mereka mengaku bahwa mereka baru 'berhubungan' satu kali.

Tubuh Kyuhyun mendesah di bawah tubuhmu, dalam pelukanmu. Dia memeluk erat punggungmu, bahkan dia melupakan luka jahitan yang masih belum sepenuhnya kering di punggungmu. Kau hanya memperhatikan wajahnya. Mata indahnya yang terpejam, tertutupi oleh kelopak dan bulumata lentiknya. Bibir merahnya yang terbuka, mendesahkan namamu di setiap gerakanmu. Wajah dan tubuh penuh peluhnya. Laki-laki ini milikmu.

Mungkin, jika Kyuhyun dan Siwon tidak saling mengenal, kalian mungkin sedang melakukan bukti cinta yang benar-benar didasari oleh cinta. Bukan niat balas dendam yang kau tanamkan di jiwamu seperti ini.

Kau memejamkan matamu ketika kau merasakan bahwa dirimu telah benar-benar bersatu dengan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun melenguh dan melengkungkan punggungnya. Kau mempercepat gerakanmu, memberi tahu Kyuhyun bahwa dia benar-benar milikmu. Seutuhnya milikmu.

Dan ketika kalian berdua mencapai puncak kenikmatan, kau menggeram rendah, bersamaan dengan Kyuhyun yang menjeritkan namamu. Kau mencoba mengatur napasmu setelah itu, menumpukkan telapak tanganmu di ranjang dan mencoba untuk mendengar detak jantung Kyuhyun yang memompa dengan sangat cepat. Dengan napas terengah yang terdengar sangat menggairahkan di telingamu.

"A-aku mencintaimuhh... Heechul hyung..."

Kau menjilat lembut bibirnya dan melepaskan tubuh kalian. Kau masih berada di atas tubuhnya, dengan tanganmu yang menumpu beban tubuhmu. Kau mengusap rambutnya yang lengket karena peluh, dan berbisik lembut di telinganya.

"Kenapa kau bisa mencintaiku?"

Kyuhyun menahan napasnya ketika kau menjilat telinganya. Kau dapat mendengar detak jantungnya yang masih belum normal.

"Ka-karena aku memang mencintaimu."

"Bohong." Ketika kau mengucapkan kata itu dia terdiam. Lidahmu menelusuri setiap inchi wajahnya. Gerakannya lembut dan perlahan. "Jika kau benar mencintaiku, kau tak akan melakukan hal itu bersama Siwon."

"Maafkan aku hyung... a-aku tahu aku yang salah disini... kumohon maafkan aku..." Kau dapat melihat matanya mulai berkaca-kaca. "Ketika dokter mengatakan bahwa kau sudah meninggal, itu membuatku benar-benar menyesali perbuatanku. Aku mencintaimu hyung, sungguh. Aku bahkan berniat untuk membunuh diriku sendiri di depan makammu. Namun, kau kembali hidup untukku hyung. Aku tahu, itulah moment paling menggembirakan dalam hidupku. Ketika mendengar kembali deru napasmu, suaramu, melihat wajahmu dan ketika kita hanya berdua... ini sudah seperti Surga untukku, hyung."

Jika hatimu masih sepenuhnya milik manusia, kau akan tersentuh dengan pengakuan itu. Namun, bukan kau saja yang berada dalam jiwamu sekarang.

"Kau akan mengetahui... bagaimana sakitnya hidup dalam dendam dan kebencian."

Kau mengusap wajahnya sebelum mendekatkan mulutmu ke telinganya.

"I'm gonna sing you my Dark Lullaby."

Dia terdiam. Terhipnotis dalam bisikanmu. Kau menyanyikan dia sebuah lagu pengantar tidur. Lagu pengantar tidur yang kau ciptakan khusus untuk dirinya. Lagu pengantar tidur yang berasal dari sebuah dendam dan kebencian.

**Dunia tidak pernah jauh dari kebohongan dan penghianatan**

**Ketika aku dengan tulus mencintaimu, kau membuang cintaku**

**Ketika aku melakukan apapun yang kau mau, kau meninggalkanku**

**.**

**Dewa Kematian menertawakanku**

**Aku lemah, sayang**

**Aku mati tanpamu**

**.**

**Ketika mawar putih berubah menjadi hitam**

**Aku mengorbankan darahku**

**Memberikan ketenangan untukmu**

**Dengarkanlah Dark Lullaby ini**

**.**

**Aku akan membawamu ke suatu tempat**

**Tempat yang sangat panas dan penuh api**

**Tempat dimana aku membuat perjanjian dengan Dewa Kematian**

**Terima kasih sayang, kau membantuku menguasai Dark Lullaby**

**.**

**Tuhan telah mati**

**Mereka telah berhasil membunuh-Nya**

**Sekarang hanya ada aku dan kau disini**

**Mari kita hidup berdua di dalam bara api**

**Tidurlah, sayangku**

**Aku menemanimu**

**Mimpi indah, aku mendoakanmu**

**Kita jatuh bersama dalam syair Dark Lullaby**

Seperti sebuah mantra, kau bisa merasakan detak jantungnya terhenti setelah kau menyelesaikan lagu pengantar tidur untuknya. Tidur dalam kekekalan Neraka. Dalam keabadian. Kau tersenyum dengan iris mata merahmu yang semakin melebar. Menandakan bahwa dendammu sudah terbalaskan. Kau membawa cintamu untuk pulang bersamamu.

"Cho Kyuhyun. Kita akan hidup berdua, di dalam Neraka. Menjadi budak-Nya. Kau senang bukan?"

**~8:..o..:8~**

**END**

****~8:..o..:8~****

Begini ya, saya sudah ingatkan di awal...

**YAOI**

**Crackpair**

**OOC**

**Alur kecepetan**

**Cerita berantakan**

**Judul beda sama isi cerita**

**NONSENSE FANFICTION**

Jadi saya mohon jangan protes dengan **7 hal di atas** karena saya sudah mengingatkan sebelumnya. Hm, sebenarnya saya terinspirasi membuat FF ini ketika mendengar kata 'Lullaby' dari mulut teman saya, dan voila! Jadilah FF tidak masuk akal ini hehe *nyengir geje*. Saya suka sesuatu yang tidak masuk akal, yang penuh dengan misteri, jadi saya senang membuat FF seperti ini.

Dan oh, ini FF dengan second person POV kedua aku. Yang pertama adalah **Gloomy Sunday**. Hayooo~ udah pada baca belum? *promosi*

Oh ya, saya sengaja syair **Dark Lullaby**-nya pake bahasa Indo. Habisnya kalau pake bahasa Inggris suka pada dilewat, gak dibaca, jadi saya pakenya bahasa Indo.

**Sekian dan terima kasih.**

Yang sudah baca **kasih review** **ya**.

**Walau gak masuk akal tapi buat FF ini lumayan susah lho~**

**Gomawo X3**


End file.
